Many systems and devices have been developed for providing cryotherapy and/or hot water therapy, with or without massage, for treating injuries and other physical problems associated particularly with the extremities or limbs of patients. Many of these devices, typically providing whirlpool bath systems, are relatively heavy, quite large, and typically are fixed in position in a treatment center or in a patient's home. Such large systems even with wheels attached are still cumbersome and difficult to move from one location to another. Very small whirlpool and massage devices have been developed that are designed for immersing a patient's feet, and perhaps a small portion of their ankles in hot or cold water, which is circulated by a small circulating pump typically built into the device. Although portable and easy to carry, such devices are generally not suitable for use by athletic trainers, physical therapists, and other health providers in providing necessary treatment for relieving symptoms developed in a patient's foot, ankle, and/or legs such as splints, stress factors, sore calf muscles, turf toe, and tight muscles, and prevalent aching or tired feet. There is a need in the art for easily movable, relatively lightweight portable whirlpool baths for use by professional health care providers, that can be self-powered or powered from a standard AC outlet, and are easily transportable from one site to the other, be it a playing field, a gymnasium, a swim center, or even a patient's home.